


Liebst du mich?

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Blasphemy, Deutsch | German, F/M, Jealousy, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Momente in Cesare und Lucrezias Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebst du mich?

"Liebst du mich?"   
  
"Ja."  
  
Zärtlich fuhren seine Finger ihren enthüllten Hals herunter. Seine Haut war so weich. Fast so wie die ihre. Doch trotz allem so anders. Sie zeugte von einer Kraft, die sie nur erahnen konnte. Die nur manchmal aufblitzte, doch immer wieder vor ihr versteckt wurde. Sie sollte sie nicht sehen, aber sie hatte sie schon erblickt. Sah sie immer wieder in seinen Augen, so wie auch jetzt, in diesem Moment, wo es nur sie beide gab.  
  
"Wie sehr?"   
  
Immer wieder durchbrach ihre Stimme, die Stille zwischen ihnen, hier, versteckt vor allen und der Welt. Nur sie beide alleine in ihrem Gemach. Für wenige Momente, die eine Ewigkeit dauerten und doch nur aus Minuten bestanden.  
  
"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dies zu ermessen."  
  
Sie brauchte die Gewissheit. Musste sich an etwas klammern, während sich alles um sie herum verwandelte und änderte.  
  
Und er? Er gab sie ihr. So wie er ihr immer alles gegeben hatte. Würde sich dies ändern? Bald, wenn sie nicht mehr nur seine Schwester war sondern eine Ehefrau, und er nicht nur ein 'normaler' Mann der Kirche... sondern einer der höchsten Diener.  
  
"Mehr als... Gott?"  
  
Blasphemisch. Genauso wie die Frage war dieses Gefühl, das in ihr aufwallte, während seiner Finger immer weiter ihren Arm herabfuhren, bevor sie ihre Hand erreichten und dort... sich mit ihren verschlungen.   
  
"Immer."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Liebst du mich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sanft lag seine eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, während die andere eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Hier, versteckt vor aller Welt und deren Moral, spürte sie seine Stärke und Beherrschtheit, während er ihren größten Schatz liebkoste. Er hatte sich verändert. Sie sah es, aber vor allem... spürte sie es.   
  
Er hatte noch nie seine Gedanken und Gefühle auf der Zunge getragen, aber nun war es als existiere eine Mauer zwischen ihm und der Welt.   
  
"Wie sehr?"  
  
Doch sie hatte er hereingelassen. Er hatte sie gesehen... und wurde ein anderer Mensch. Beherrscht, kühl, mit kaum einen Hauch von Gefühlen auf den Gesicht trat er jeden Morgen in die Welt und kam zu ihr ins Kloster, wo er sie sah. Oder war es gar nicht sie, die er wirklich sehen wollte?   
  
"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dies zu ermessen."  
  
Sie brauchte die Gewissheit. Musste sich an etwas klammern, während sich alles um sie herum verwandelte und änderte.  
  
Und er? Er gab sie ihr. So wie immer. Hatte sich dies wirklich nicht geändert? Würde sich dies jemals ändern? Bald, wenn sie nicht nur seine Schwester war, sondern eine Mutter? Verborgen vor der Welt und gezwungen ihr Kind und ihre Gefühle für dieses zu verstecken, doch trotz allem eine Mutter. Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung des richtigen erwachsen werdens, während er nur davon träumen durfte diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Mit einer Frau, die ihm versagt bleiben würde.  
  
"Mehr als... Ursula?"  
  
Eifersüchtig. Genauso wie all die Gedanken, die sie befielen, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah. Wenn sein Blick nicht auf ihr ruhte und sein Körper nicht den ihren beruhigte, so wie jetzt, wo seine Hand immer noch ihren geschwollenen Leib wärmte und ein jeden Tritt spürte, während seine Augen den ihren nicht auswichen.  
  
"Immer."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Liebst du mich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
So viel war passiert und doch war kaum ein Jahr vergangen. Immer noch waren sie Bruder und Schwester.   
Sie, die Kleine, die Behütete. Er, der Große, der Beschützer.   
Doch nun waren sie auch noch so viel mehr.   
Ehefrau, Mutter und Tochter des Papstes. Kardinal und Sohn des Papstes.  
  
Die Welt war weiter im Aufbruch. Sie sah es und konnte nichts tun, außer ihre Rolle zu spielen... und alles zu versuchen diese langsam selbst zu definieren. So wie er es tat. Es versuchte.   
  
Sie kämpften beide gegen die Fesseln ihrer Familie an. Verfingen sich und strampelten sich frei. Immer und immer wieder, doch eins blieb gleich. Alles änderte sich und nur eins blieb gleich. Das Gefühl seiner Haut auf der ihren.  
  
So wie jetzt als seine Hände ihr Gesicht umfingen und er es zärtlich festhielt. Für einen Moment war er der alte. Ihr Bruder, der ihr in ihrem Gemach eine Geschichte erzählte, und nicht kurz vor dem Ausritt in den Krieg war.  
  
"Wie sehr?"  
  
Sie hatte es gesehen. Hilflos, unwissend und verloren in ihren eigenen Stricken. Er hatte sich verändert. Wurde immer kälter... skrupelloser... gnadenloser... wie all die anderen.  
  
Es machte ihr Angst und doch wusste sie, dass sie nichts daran ändern konnte. Es war sein Schicksal. Vorbestimmt für ihn, egal wie sehr er dagegen ankämpfte. So wie auch sie nur kämpfen und doch nichts ändern konnte.   
  
"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dies zu ermessen."  
  
Sie brauchte die Gewissheit. Musste sich an etwas klammern, während sich alles um sie herum verwandelte und änderte und doch alles gleich blieb.  
  
Und er? Er gab sie ihr. So wie er ihr immer alles gegeben hatte. Würde sich dies ändern?  
  
Noch immer waren sie Marionetten im Spiel des Vatikans und noch immer spielten sie mit. Aber sie wollte sich befreien. Ihn befreien. Solange es noch möglich war und er noch mehr Mensch den Teufel in Menschengestalt war. Bevor er vollkommen zerstört wurde im Kampf um die Macht.   
  
"Mehr als... Vater?"  
  
Sündig. Du sollst deine Eltern ehren, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr. Nicht mehr so wie bisher und er... er sah es. Langsam, als müssten sie wirklich all diese Stricke um sich herum zu schneiden, beugte er sich herunter und sie umfing ihn mit ihren Armen. Hieß ihn willkommen in ihrer gemeinsamen Sünde, ihrer beiden eigenes Schicksal und ihrem eigenen Leben, während er seine Antwort gegen ihre Lippen hauchte und sie dann zum ersten Mal mit den seinen verschloss.  
  
"Immer."  
  
Ende


End file.
